


Because love hurts

by esmerzglamTJR



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: ... - Freeform, Cheating, Hurt, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerzglamTJR/pseuds/esmerzglamTJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Adam, please! Dont go! Don't you love me?"</p><p>"Baby, of course I love you! That's why it hurt so much seeing you with her! Because if i didn't love you so damn much, I wouldn't be hurting at all. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because love hurts

Tommy is in the shower while I'm in our bedroom putting on my makeup. We were supposed to go a new club just a few blocks away from here but Lane called in and said I had an interview at 8, wich is in less than a hour now, and to not be late. 

I take a deep breath in and let it out. I haven't had much time to spent with Tommy and even if he says that he doesn't mind, I can't help but feel guilty.

"Hey babyboy what's wrong?"

I look up to see Tommy fully dressed in a black T-shirt and dark grey skinny jeans, drying his hair with a towl. He must've changed in the bathroom. 

"Lane just called in, said I had an interview right now" I sigh

"This late?"

"Apparently" I tell him

"Well I guess we aren't going to the club I guess"  
he says, disappointment clear on his voice.  
It breaks my heart knowing that he was really looking forward to going. We both were. But maybe...

"Hey why don't you just invite Mike or someone. You should enjoy the night"  
I tell him. 

"But-"

"No buts, your going. I don't want you to stay in the house all alone"  
It would suck if he spends the night alone again because our plan to spend time with his boyfriend are ruined because of me. I'm going to have to talk to lane about this. I need time for myself. I NEED time for my Tommy.

"Okay"  
Tommy goes get ready before I give him a kiss and tell him that I love him.

"I love you too, Adam" He kisses me one more time before I leave.


End file.
